A worry free life would be great
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Summery: Kagome and Sesshoumaru has been together for a year now and their expected a new baby. What happens when Inuyasha finds out that the girl he loved isn’t dead she is with his brother? Set in feudal Japan. Also Goku, 18 and Vegeta from Dragonballz
1. Her Luck Changed

**Summery: Kagome and Sesshoumaru has been together for a year now and their expected a new baby. What happens when Inuyasha finds out that the girl he loved isn't dead she is with his brother? Set in feudal Japan.**** Also Goku, 18 and Vegeta from Dragonballz star in this as Sesshoumaru's best friends **

**A worry free life would be great**

Its 11:00pm at night and Kagome was waiting for her mate. 'Where is he' she thought, 'I haven't seen him since dinner' Kagome put on a dressing gown and made her way to her mate's study. When she arrived he was exactly where she thought he would be… sitting at his desk doing paper work as always; Kagome rolled her eyes and walked to his desk.

"Sesshoumaru its 11:00pm, come to bed please" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru looked up to his mate.

"Kagome what are you doing out of bed? The baby will be due any day now; you should be resting"

"Well if I didn't have to retrieve you then I would be resting"

"I was just doing some paper work when you walked in I had finished the last of it"

"Ok then, can you come to bed now?"

"Yes of course love" Sesshoumaru put his hand around his mate's shoulder and escorted her to bed. When Sesshoumaru climbed into bed next to Kagome he kissed her stomach giving the baby a goodnight kiss and then he kissed her on the lips.

"Goodnight my love"

"Goodnight Sessh"

The next morning Kagome woke and was surprised to see Sesshoumaru still in bed fast asleep. He sighed in awe and kissed his crescent moon on his forehead; he turned in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her waist. As he did this he woke but kept his eyes closed he thought it would be funny to tease his mate…

"Oh Yuri I love you so much" Sesshoumaru said pretending to speak out loud in his sleep. "My mate doesn't know why I stay up late; she thinks its paper work but it's really to spend it with you"

"What?" Kagome said

Sesshoumaru then opened his eyes and laughed "Had you going there didn't I"

"Oh Sesshoumaru you… you…"

"Now no bad language in front of the baby"

"If you weren't so damn cute we would be so over right now"

"I'm lucky then aren't I?"

"You sure are" Kagome kissed him on the lips and got out of bed. "I'm going for a bath ok dear?"

"Yea" Sesshoumaru bathed in another room, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. When Kagome was dressed she made her way down stairs and made her way to the breakfast table but was stopped by Rin.

"Hi how are you this morning mommy?"

"I'm fine Rin, come on babe let's have breakfast"

"Ok"

Sesshoumaru saw his mate and his adopted daughter wall in the room; he loved the way Kagome mothered Rin and knew that she would make a perfect mum for the new baby that will be the heir to the thrown of the Western Lands. When they finished eating Sesshoumaru turned to his mate.

"Do you wish to see your sisters today Kagome?"

"Who, Kikyo and Sango? Why?

"Well they don't know about us and the baby is due; don't you think they should know that they will become aunties?"

"I suppose so"

"I will get them"

"No I will go with you"

"But Kagome your condition; what if the baby is born today?"

"Well I'm not having it without you anyway"

"You're so stubborn"

"Thanks"

"Well we will take Rin, Jaken and AhUn with us"

"Ok"

"But if you get tired just say, because I or AhUn will carry you ok?"

"Yes"

As soon as breakfast was over they packed a few supplies and they were off. They had now neared Inuyasha's forest and Sesshoumaru could smell Kikyo; they found her sobbing by a lake with her back turned to them. Kagome quickly made her way to her sister…

"Kikyo what's wrong?" Kikyo quickly turned to the familiar voice

"Kagome you're alive?"

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha said you died"

"He would think the worst; and no I left him and now I'm mated to his brother Sesshoumaru and I'm pregnant on his heir"

"I'm happy to hear that, at least one of us is happy" Kagome looked at her sister's cheek and it had three claw marks and it was still bleeding.

"Kikyo who did this to you?"

"A… a demon" Sesshoumaru came out of the woods with his followers and stood by his mate.

"You mean half demon" Sesshoumaru corrected

"Huh Sesshoumaru do you mean…" Kagome trailed off "Kikyo did Inuyasha do this to you?"

"No… he d-didn't"

"Miko why do you lie to your sister? Your wound has his scent written all over it"

Kikyo burst out crying into her sister's embrace. "Ever since you left he has mistreated me. He always says if I tell anybody about what he's doing to me he will kill me"

Kagome also began to cry as she remembered that Inuyasha used to do the same thing to her; Sesshoumaru went on his knees beside Kagome and put his hands on her shoulders. "It's ok Kagome" Kagome then stopped crying and gave her mate a small smile

"Thanks love" Kikyo finished crying and looked up to Kagome. "How did you stop his beating?"

"I did the most stupid thing… I ran away from my fears only to confront them later on today"

"Inuyasha is your fear Kagome?"

"He is, but right now I'm more scared for my baby than me right now"

"I see. When is it due?"

"Any day now"

"You're foolish to come out here Kagome; you should be resting"

"That's what I tell her" Sesshoumaru said

"Now don't you two go ganging up on me" Kagome warned.

"Hmm so Kagome what do you want it to be?"

"A girl"

"And you Sesshoumaru?"

"A boy"

"I wish I had a baby"

"We have adopted one already" Kagome said "Rin darling come here please"

"Coming mummy" Rin came running to Kagome and sat on her lap

"Rin this is my sister Kikyo so you can call her your aunty if you wish"

"Can I?"

"Yea"

"Hello aunty Kikyo hehe"

"Hello Rin" Rin then ran and hugged Kikyo

"Awe that's so cute" Kagome awed "So Kikyo have you had an eye on any of the villagers?"

"Well there's one. He always flirts with me"

"What's his name?"

"Goku" When Kikyo said this Sesshoumaru began to cough

"What's the matter with you?" Kagome asked

"Goku?"

"Yes" Kikyo said

"Does he wear a reddish fighting outfit?"

"Yes do you know him?"

"Yea I know him alright"

"Who is he love? Don't tell me another enemy" Kagome asked

"No he's my best friend"

"Huh" Kikyo said

"Hmm well let's go see Sango and your best friend at the same time. Kikyo does he live in the village"

"Well no he's a traveller but he's been there for a long time"

"Kikyo does he have a man and a woman with him?"

"Yea as a matter of fact he does Sesshoumaru; well there's this guy who wears a blue outfit with gold and white armour and this girl who… well she wears a different outfit everyday"

"Yea that's Vegeta and 18"

"Yea that's them"

"Sesshoumaru this 18 girl better not be an old girlfriend" Kagome said irritated

"Of course not she's Vegeta's girlfriend they are also my best friends"

"Ok then let's go meet them. Kikyo do you know where they are?"

"Yea they're most probably with Inuyasha and the gang; 18 and Sango always like to talk to each other" So then Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Kikyo, Rin, Jaken and AhUn went to Inuyasha's camp.

When they arrived Inuyasha was ignoring everyone, Sango was slapping Miroku for groping her, 18 and Goku were laughing at Miroku and Vegeta looked up and noticed Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru is that you?" Vegeta asked, everybody stopped and looked at the gang in front of them. Inuyasha growled at Sesshoumaru until he noticed Kagome.

"Kagome you're alive"

"What gave you the idea that I was dead?"

"Well you were gone for a very long time… and you're pregnant? What's all that about?"

"I'm Sesshoumaru's mate Inuyasha; you hurt me to much and I mean hurt by feelings and beating"

"…Kagome…" There was a long silence until Goku stood and walked to Sesshoumaru.

"I can't believe it's you Sesshoumaru where have you been for the past two years?"

"In my palace"

"Oh yea that was a stupid question" 18 ran to Sesshoumaru and hugged him

"We've missed you"

"I've missed you lot too"

18 then turned to Kagome. "Hi it's nice to meet you Kagome I'm 18"

"Nice to meet you to, if you don't mind me asking what sort of name is 18."

"My dad was a retard"

"Oh I see"

Inuyasha then unsheathed his sword and aimed it at Sesshoumaru "I was wondering why you have been quiet for a year. You were to busy stealing the woman I love"

"Actually Inuyasha she left you because she lost her love and trust in you"

"What he says is true Inuyasha" Kagome snapped.

"You left me for him? What you have done is unforgivable Kagome" Inuyasha then punched Kagome in the stomach and she fell to the floor screaming in pain. Angry at Inuyasha's actions Sesshoumaru charged at him and they began to fight. Kikyo and Sango ran to their sister's side.

"Kagome are you ok"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"

"I guess not" Sango said

"Sango get Sesshoumaru"

"I can't brake up that fight"

"It's coming"

"What is?" Sango asked

"The baby's coming" Hearing this Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha quickly stopped fighting and ran in to Kagome.

Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and screamed in pain. "We are not having another one"

"To bad" Sesshoumaru Joked.

"Sesshoumaru I can't… can't have the baby here"

"I'm sorry love you are going to have to. I told you to stay home"

"And I told you I'm not having this little… arh thing without you"

Goku and Miroku panicked and said together "Does anyone know how do deliver a baby?"

"Grow up" Sango and 18 shouted

"I know how to" Kikyo said "Sango, 18 I am going to need your help"

"Sure"

"Sesshoumaru could you put Kagome on your lap?" Sesshoumaru did what he was asked and Kagome gripped his hand and squeezed as hard as she could. "Inuyasha could you get Kaede please"

"Fine" After 5 minutes Inuyasha returned with Kaede

"What is ye problem child"

"Kagome's giving birth"

"I see ye have returned Kagome. I shall help you with ye birthing Kikyo"

"Thanks"

After an hour the baby was born and Kagome leaned back onto Sesshoumaru's chest gasping for air. Kikyo wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed it to Kagome…

"Congratulations Kagome it's a boy" Kikyo said

"I win" Sesshoumaru said

"Well you… wait a sec… ah the pain has come back" Kikyo took the baby from Kagome and handed it to 18. Then after 5 more minutes another baby was born.

"I guess you did have another baby Kagome" Sesshoumaru grinned.

"Shut it you" Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome a bit and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh Kagome ye have a girl"

"A girl for real"

"Yes child" Kaede handed the girl to Kagome and 18 held the boy close to her

"Awe their so cute"

"Aye child but I think it would be best to get you shelter before the children get ill"

"They can come in I and Miroku's house; since ours is the largest in the village"

"Thanks Sango" Kagome replied.


	2. The Babies are here

**A worry free life would be great**

**Chapter**** 2 – The babies are here**

Last time – Kagome has just had her twins and Sango has let everyone stay at her place.

Kagome had just got into Sango's and Miroku's house and rested. Sesshoumaru stayed be her side as did Sango, 18 and Kikyo were looking after the twins while the Inuyasha and Vegeta were being themselves whilst Miroku and Goku were guessing the babies names.

"Bill"

"Bob"

"Fred"

"Sesshome"

"Kagomaru"

"Miroku, Goku stop guessing names for those things ok, it's so damn annoying" Inuyasha snapped

"Inuyasha please calm yourself; stop your jealousy on your brother and just because Kagome had his children. They are a family now get over it"

"Miroku do you value your life?"

"Yea why"

"Then stop bugging me or you will loose it"

"Ok take a chill"

As they were arguing Kagome walked out in a short, pink, silk night gown and grabbed a bowl of rice Sango had just made. She grabbed some chop sticks and made her way back to her room until Inuyasha stood in the way. Kagome took a few steps back and was full of fear; Inuyasha could smell it so he tried to calm her by trying to embrace her Kagome quickly moved only to fall down on the floor (Luckily the rice wasn't spilt it landed on a table) Inuyasha reached out to help her up but Kagome shuddered in fear. "Please… please Inuyasha don't hurt me"

"Kagome… I'm not"

"Please don't" Goku walked over to her and helped her up.

"Are you ok Lady Kagome?"

"Yes thank you"

"Do you wish me to take you back to Sesshoumaru?"

"No thanks but could you escort me to my babies please"

"Of course milady"

"Please you don't have to call me that, just call me Kagome"

"Ok" Kagome picked up her food and Goku took her to see her new born babies. When she arrived the babies were already in separate cribs that Sango bought from the village, Kagome sat down besides the girls and Goku left. He went to see Sesshoumaru. When he arrived at the door he could hear Sango and Sesshoumaru talking…

"So Sesshoumaru have you thought of any names for the babies?"

"Yes I have"

"May I ask what?"

"I thought of a name for the girl. I think Mitsuki would be a nice name"

"Any reason why that name"

"Because it means Full Moon and she was born on one"

"Awe that's nice"

"Thanks" Then Goku came in.

"Hey guys"

"Hey" Sango answered

"Sesshoumaru I thought you should know something…" Goku told Sesshoumaru about the incident that had happened with Inuyasha so Sango and Sesshoumaru went to see Kagome.

When they walked in Kagome was nursing the baby boy and Rin was looking at him in awe. Sesshoumaru and Sango thought it was such a wonderful sight, they sat down on either side of Kagome and Rin sat on Sesshoumaru's lap.

"Daddy that's my little brother, mummy said I got responsibility now"

"You sure have"

"Daddy what does that mean?"

"It means you have taken care of things that you have been told to and whatever you do is your fault"

"Oh I understand" Sesshoumaru reached into the crib and picked up the baby girl, everybody was gob smacked at his actions. The girl grabbed his finger and sucked on it.

"So Sesshoumaru what do you think of our children?" Kagome asked

"They're perfect"

"Even though they're half demons"

"I don't care what they are as long as they are ours" Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed his mate. "Have you thought of a name yet for any of them?"

"The boy"

"Yes"

"Yuki"

"Is there a reason why?"

"No it's just I love the name, do you like it?"

"Of course I do"

"Have you thought of any?"

"Yes the girl; what do you think of Mitsuki?"

"I love it"

"So I assume they have been named"

"Yes Mitsuki and Yuki" Sango then turned to Kagome

"Sis there is some milk out there to feed them with; do you want me to bring it to you?"

"No I will go out there"

"Ok Sesshoumaru do you want to feed her"

"Actually I think I will retire to bed. You don't mind do you Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No me and Sango will; I will see you after" Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru and he handed the baby to Sango; he kissed Mitsuki and Yuki on the forehead and retired to bed.

Sango and Kagome went into the room where all the boys were and sat down with a bottle of milk. Sango sat by Miroku and Kagome sat in between Goku and Vegeta; soon 18 came in and said Kikyo had also gone to bed. She told Vegeta to scoot up and she sat next to Kagome. When the girls finished dealing with the babies Miroku and Goku held them. Goku held Yuki and Miroku held Mitsuki.

"Awe he has your eyes and Sesshoumaru's markings" Goku said

"He's got his daddies looks" Kagome said.

"Are you going to fall in love with your son" Goku joked

"Very funny" Kagome took the baby from Goku and handed him to 18; she played with him for a little while then turned to Vegeta.

"Vegeta love do you want to hold little Yuki"

"I'll pass I'm not very good at handling babies"

"Have you ever held one?"

"No"

"Well how do you know if your good or not?"

"Grrrr"

"Don't worry about it" Kagome said. She and Miroku put the babies to bed and retired for the night.


	3. Don't harm my family

**A worry free life would be great**

**Ch****apter 3 – Don't you harm my family**

The next morning Kagome woke to the sound of her babies screaming she turned in the bed to see her mate getting dressed.

"What are you doing?"

"The babies are crying so I should see to them"

"Sessh I'll do that, you can stay in bed"

"No it's ok"

"Ok then let's see to them together"

"You sure"

"Of course we have twins one person can't feed them at the same time" Before Sesshoumaru could answer Goku ran in "I don't care who goes but please shut them up"

"Fine" Kagome snapped. Sesshoumaru and Kagome kicked Goku out and saw to the twins. When they arrived at the room they heard that the babies had stopped crying; they ran in and saw Inuyasha rocking the cribs…

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked nervously

"Shutting them up, you are a terrible parent"

"Inuyasha get out now" Sesshoumaru snapped.

"Hey I was trying to help here"

"What by insulting my mate"

"She would have been mine if…"

"If you didn't hit her" Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha and threw him out, then he picked up Yuki and Kagome picked up Mitsuki. Sesshoumaru was about to grab a bottle until Kagome screamed.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Sesshoumaru Mitsuki isn't breathing"

"What" Sesshoumaru put Yuki down and took Mitsuki off Kagome. "Her pulse is faint"

"Sesshoumaru what's happened?"

"INUYASHA" Sesshoumaru shouted. Inuyasha didn't answer instead Vegeta ran in.

"What's wrong Sesshoumaru?"

"It's Mitsuki" Kagome screamed "She's not breathing"

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked angrily

"He's in the living room with Miroku" Sesshoumaru rushed into the living room with the baby and yelled at Inuyasha…

"What have you done to my daughter?"

"What do you mean?"

"She isn't breathing"

"Oh that little incident" Inuyasha said pretending to remember "I thought a pillow on her face would look fabulous" Before Sesshoumaru could do anything Mitsuki somehow was able to breathe again and burst out crying. Kagome heard her daughter's cry from the other room; she handed Yuki to Vegeta and rushed to the living room.

When she arrived she took Mitsuki from Sesshoumaru and cuddled and kissed her. "Oh you're alright thank goodness" Vegeta then came out with Yuki and handed him to Miroku.

"How can that brat still be alive?" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome stopped cuddling her daughter and turned to Inuyasha

"How dare you harm my baby girl" She snapped "Tell me Inuyasha, why did you only harm her?"

"…"

"Answer me NOW"

"You want to know why?"

"Obviously"

"I couldn't stand my 'half' brother having two Kagome's"

"What do you mean two of me?"

"Well she's will grow to look like you"

"You did it out of jealousy?"

"…"

"I never want to see you again, at sunrise we are leaving"

Sango, Kikyo and 18 had just walked in when Kagome said this "What Kagome that's an hour away" Sango cried

"Sango I'm sorry but I can't stay here with a killer" She turned to Sesshoumaru as if a question. He knew what she wanted and nodded; she ran to him and kissed him, then turned to her sisters and friend.

"You three can come with us"

"Really" Kikyo said taken aback

"Really" Kagome answered.

"What about us?" Goku said looking sulky. Sesshoumaru turned to him

"You lot can too" Inuyasha got so angry and shot out the door saying "You wait until she's 16 Sesshoumaru; she will die by my claws" Then he ran away.

Sunrise came and they all departed. During the journey the babies were carried securely on AhUn's back, Sango walked besides Miroku, 18 asked (Forced) Vegeta to carry her on his back, Goku caught Kikyo's hand she blushed and since Kagome was exhausted from her birthing Sesshoumaru carried her bridal style. Also Sesshoumaru ordered Jaken to carry Rin on his back (Ha ha).

It was now the afternoon and the gang reached the castle. "Awe home sweet home" Kagome said whilst cuddling even more to her mate. Sesshoumaru smiled at her and looked to his children; then he remembered what Inuyasha told him _'You wait until she's 16 Sesshoumaru; she will die by my claws'_ Sesshoumaru growled at the very thought of Inuyasha harming his little girl. When they got into the castle Sesshoumaru had the nursery prepared and made Jaken show everybody their new rooms.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru put the twins in their new room "Awe they got their own separate cribs and they have drifted off to sleep" Kagome said as she placed a chaste kiss on her mate's cheek

"They are very lucky children" Sesshoumaru added as he returned the kiss "Why don't you get some rest love?"

"Sure" Kagome kissed him once again and left to 'their' room. When she was gone Sesshoumaru walked to Mitsuki and placed his hand on her cheek _'I promise, I will not let Inuyasha harm you ever again'_ He then gave his children a kiss and checked on his mate.


	4. 16 years later

**Chapter 4**** – 16 Years later**

It had been 16 years since Inuyasha's threat, everybody had forgotten about it except Sesshoumaru.

It was a happy sunny afternoon Kagome, Sango, 18 and Kikyo were watching their children.

"Gosh Kagome how can you cope with 2 children I have enough with one" 18 said "Trunks stop fighting"

"But mom I'm 16 I think I can take care of myself" Trunks mourned

"I don't care"

"You behave as well Goten, you two should not be fighting" Kikyo yelled at her 16 year old son

"Like trunks said mom we are old enough" Goten added

"Listen to me I'm your mother not Trunks"

"Kohaku stop teasing Jaken" Sango yelled at her 7 year old son

"But I and Rin are having fun" Kohaku protested.

"Do you want me to get your father?"

"Who cares, he's most probably womanising"

"True"

Kagome giggled at her sisters and friend. _'Boy they make out as if parenting is really hard' _she then caught sight of Rin. "Rin darling like auntie Sango said stop teasing Jaken; don't forget he's getting old now"

"OK mommy" Sango then turned to Kagome

"Hey Kagome where are Sango and Yuki?"

"They are training with their father"

"I see, I understand Yuki training but why Mitsuki"

"I don't know what's going on in Sesshoumaru's head" Before Sango could say anything Yuki came back from training and hugged his mother

"Hi mom how is you today?"

"I'm fine darling, you?"

"I'm aching a bit now from training but that will wear off soon"

"I see where is your sister?"

"She's still training with dad"

"Oh ok"

(A/N: so everybody knows Yuki is like his mother kind and sweet and Mitsuki is like her father arrogant and emotionless)

They were all talking again until Kagome saw Sesshoumaru leave the dojo. "Hello love where is Mitsuki?" Kagome asked

"She's still training" Sesshoumaru replied

"What are you punishing her?"

"She chose to stay and train, I've told her to rest but as always she's stubborn"

"Just like her father" Kagome replied and kissed her mate. Yuki joined the rest of the children and as Sesshoumaru left to do some paper work Mitsuki came out of the dojo. She looked exhausted but tried her best to hide it; Kagome and the girls stood. She walked to her daughter and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Darling you're feverish are you feeling ok?" Kagome asked in a worried voice.

"I'm fine mother" Mitsuki replied with no emotion "I'm going to bathe so I will see you at dinner"

"Ok honey" Kagome gave her smile but she just ignored it. As Mitsuki was about to enter the house, Trunks jumped in front of her.

"Hey Mitsuki do you want to hang with us" So you know they are both crushing on each other but Trunks tends to show it more than Mitsuki.

"No thanks Trunks but I will see you at dinner"

"Ok see you there" They both ran off with a blush on their face. When Mitsuki had her bath and changed Sesshoumaru knocked her bedroom door.

"Come in"

"Hello daughter"

"Hello father" Sesshoumaru smiled at her politeness and sat beside her on the bed.

"Mitsuki so you know I don't want you fighting for a little while"

"May I ask why father?"

"Because you're over working your body and if you continue you will make yourself ill"

"But I'm fine right now"

"Don't lie to me little girl, your mother told me you had a temperature"

"Feh I'm fine, after all I'm the daughter of the strongest inuyoukai so I think I can look after myself"

"Mitsuki if you don't listen to my commands then you will be banned from the dojo for a long time. Are we understood?"

"Yes father"

"I've also noticed you attitude around Trunks lately"

"Umm father is it ok if we don't discuss this?"

"You're right; this is something for you and your mother to talk about"

"Ok"

"Talking about your attitude; you should speak to your mother and family better than you are right now"

"What is the matter with the way I speak?"

"You act the same way I do. You're a lady Mitsuki, not a male so act a bit more like one"

"I understand" He smiled at her understanding and pulled her in for a hug that surprised her.

"Good girl" He then kissed her on the forehead and walked to the door. "So you know Mitsuki I'm proud of you and I love you"

"Thank you" Mitsuki jumped off her bed and leaped into her father's embrace "Thank you so much father"

"Hmm, you and Yuki are the most precious things to me in the world" Before Mitsuki could say anything she saw her father get hit across the head with a book.

"Excuse me I hope I'm precious to you too" Mitsuki saw the look on her father's face and was gagging to laugh; he turned his mate

"Of course you are love" Sesshoumaru gave his mate a loving kiss. Mitsuki almost died from the sight, she ran past them but was caught by the arm thanks to her father.

"Wait little misses"

"Father Can I please go to dinner?"

"Come on then" They all went downstairs and entered the dining room. Tonight Sesshoumaru had the Emperor, his daughter, and his son of China over; so Mitsuki had to act sweet and innocent. After dinner was over music came on and she looked to her father; she saw a look in his eyes but couldn't make it out as the Emperor came up to her and bowed. She returned the bow and gave a little smile.

"You're Princess Mitsuki, aren't you my love?" The Emperor asked. Before answering she noticed that her father was watching her.

"Yes My Lord"

"Oh, please we are both royalty, you can call be Sun Hai"

"I couldn't your majesty as that is not a formal way"

"Such a sweet child" As he said this Sesshoumaru walked to them and stood by his daughter.

"Emperor Sun Hai, I see you have met my daughter" Sesshoumaru said

"Yes and it was an honour to do so. May I ask you something my Lord?"

"Of course"

"If your darling daughter says yes could she dance with my son Prince Gao?"

"If it is ok with her" They looked down at her and she slightly nodded. Then Sun Hai called his son over.

"Son this is Princess Mitsuki, would you like the honour of dancing with her?"

"Yes I would" Gao walked closer to Mitsuki, bowed and kissed her hand "May I have this dance Princess?"

"You may" Mitsuki replied as she curtsied. They danced for a while and as they danced they talked; Gao had a very disgusting thought in his head as he looked at the beauty before him.

"So Mitsuki have you a mate?"

"No"

"Well how about after this we go to your room and get a little intimate?"

"Feh, I don't think so" She tried to get out of his grip but this only encouraged him to bring her closer. "What are you doing?"

"Whether you like it or not Princess you will be mine"

"Don't count on it" She stamped on his foot. Angered by her actions Gao slapped her across the face and she fell to the floor; this caused everybody to turn to them.

"You wench how dare you" Before he could kick her his sister Sun Lian got in the way and pushed him back.

"Back off brother"

"This is your battle"

"Do I look like I care" Whilst they were arguing Sesshoumaru and Sun Hai moved to their children.

"Are you ok Mitsuki?" Her dad asked

"Yea" Sesshoumaru helped her to her feet. Sun Hai slapped his son…

"What are doing hitting her?"

"The wench stamped on my foot"

"There's bound to be a reason"

"There is" Mitsuki said

"What is it" Sun Hai asked

"He was asking me to do things that are not appropriate for me to do unless I have a mate; and he threatened me"

"Really, come on we are leaving" Sun Hai snapped "Sorry Lord Sesshoumaru we shall meet again I hope" Then they left to go back to China.

Trunks ran to Mitsuki and grabbed her hand; this caused her to blush "Are you okay?"

"Yes thank you"

"Thank god" Trunks then suddenly hugged her; first she stiffened but eventually relaxed in his embrace. When he released her she thanked him by giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek; then the kiss moved to each other's lips and they kissed passionately. Everybody's mouth dropped. Sesshoumaru and Vegeta were about to brake them up when 18 and Kagome pulled them back.

"Vegeta they are the right age" 18 pointed out

"Sesshoumaru she is finally happy; look she had shed a tear and found love" Kagome said

"Kagome that's not it" Sesshoumaru explained "I smell Inuyasha"

"What, Mitsuki get here now you're in danger" Before Mitsuki knew what was happening she saw her parents and Trunks being pushed into a wall and a red barrier came around her to stop anyone getting in or getting out. Then she saw somebody appear in the barrier with her.

"Who are you" She growled

"Now do you think that's a way to treat your uncle Inuyasha?" Inuyasha said nearing her.

"If you're my uncle then why did you injure my family?"

"You're a bit young love"

"Don't call me love"

"Sorry doll"

"Doll" Mitsuki ran up to him and slapped him across the face "Don't ever call me doll"

Inuyasha was about to hit her until his barrier exploded and Sesshoumaru and Kagome jumped in front of their daughter. Before she knew it Yuki had grabbed her hand and pulled her to Sango.

"Yuki what are you doing?"

"Mitsuki father told me about Inuyasha" Yuki explained "He loved mom and promised dad that he wouldn't let him have the two of you"

"The two of us"

"You and mom; he said that you looked so much like her when you were born that he swore that he would either kill you or take you as his mate"

"SICK" As Mitsuki screamed this everybody turned towards her.

"SHHH"

"My bad" Suddenly recruits of Inuyasha ran in and used their magic to tie everybody to the wall except Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Mitsuki. Then they attacked Sesshoumaru whilst Kagome ran in front of Mitsuki to protect her.

"Mitsuki run"

"No chance"

"Why love? Do you desire to fight so badly?"

"I'm not going to run from my family"

"But he'll kill you"

"If I die I will die with honour"

"Mitsuki…" One of the recruits jumped out and tried to attack Kagome but she destroyed him with her Miko powers. Then Inuyasha jumped in and knocked Kagome unconscious.

"Mom" Mitsuki ran to her mother's side

"Don't worry Princess she'll live" Inuyasha laughed

She rose from her mother and positioned herself for battle. "I'm not going to come to you willingly"

"Your choice, be my mate or die. No wait you don't have a choice, if you become my mate your 'daddy' won't be happy to see his daughter being tortured right before him"

"That's not going to happen" Before she could attack Inuyasha pounced on her and pinned her down. "Get off me"

"Submit wench you're mine now"

"Never"

"You ah…" Inuyasha flew off her with a dagger in his heart; she sat up to find her father in front of her.

"Father you saved me" Sesshoumaru pulled his daughter into his embrace

"I made a vow a long time ago"

"What was it?"

"I vowed to never allow Inuyasha to harm you again"

"Again"

"When you were a new born he tried to suffocate you but you were strong enough to pull through" Mitsuki returned the hug and everybody was untied; Kagome also woke and ran to her family and hugged them. Yuki as gullible as he is joined them.

Later that night everybody was celebrating Inuyasha's death (Charming) and were having a good time, even Sesshoumaru was smiling. Everybody was having a drink and chatting until Mitsuki made her way downstairs. She was wearing a long white Kimono with gold flowers and a golden sailor moon like tiara with a crescent moon in the middle of it. When Mitsuki got down the stairs Trunks walked to her and bowed.

"May I have this dance Princess Mitsuki?" He said childishly. Mitsuki giggled and replied.

"You may Master Trunks" She was also acting childishly. Everyone watched them walk on to the dance floor and dance elegantly. Sesshoumaru examined her closely he thought she looked so graceful and danced perfectly; Kagome kissed him on the lips and smiled.

"I guess those dancing lessons I taught her paid off more than you training her"

"Really then how is dancing going to protect her?"

"How is training going to get her to fall in love?"

"It happened with her and Trunks"

"Fine you win this round mister" They finished the dance with a kiss and everybody looked in awe. Mitsuki looked to her lover.

"A worry free life is great"

THE END


End file.
